i've always wondered
by hellodarinx
Summary: Rose and Lissa have moved to newyork where they meet some people who will change their lives forever. lots of twists and turns along the way. roseXdimitri
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I no I haven't finished or updated any of my other stories but I just needed to write a new story, I have always wanted to do one like this but never have.**

**Summary: all human. Rose and lissa move to new York city after lissa got into a fight with her ex boyfriend Aaron and things got ugly. Now they are living in a new apartment and go to a new college. Rose is studying in fashion and English and lissa is studying in art and English. They are both 18 and something is about to change their life's.**

**I've always wondered chapter 1:**

**RPOV:**

I walked into our new apartment after coming back from the grocery store., it was around four o'clock and Lissa was out at the gym so I decided to relax for a bit. I put the food away in the cupboards and fridge and started to run a bath. I filled the deep tub with bubbly hot water, I loved my baths to be deep and really hot. I undressed my self and stepped into the hot bath.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around my self and walked out, my phone was playing "girls" signalling that I was being rung. I picked up the phone.

"hello" I said down the phone.

"hey rose its Liss, I left my keys at home so when I knock can you let me in" she said. I nodded my head and then realised she couldn't actually see me.

"sure thing" I said before she hung up on me. I walked back into the bathroom and picked up my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. The door knocked and I walked over to the door.

I was still in just a towel but thought it would be alright seeing as it was just Liss.

"coming lissa be one sec" I shouted walking to the front door of our apartment to open the door.

"hey lis-" I started to say but then realised it wasn't lissa but two very nice looking guys. One was actually only alright looking but the guy next to him made up for it.

"oh can I help you" I said pulling on my man eater smile. Just then my phone rung again, I signalled for the two boys to come in for a second.

"hello, rose speaking" I said down the phone.

"sup babe, so I was wondering if-" the voice said.

"fuck off Jesse, stop harassing me I don't want to be with you and if you call me again I will get the two guys who are in my apartment to come and hunt you down and rip everyone of your limbs off and then im going to cut your dick off and have your very, very small balls as earrings" I shouted before I cut off.

"sorry bout that can I help you? Im rose by the way" I said to them smiling again.

"Mason and this is Dimitri" Mason said. Dimitri was the very good looking one and mason was the one who wasn't so much. Mason was staring at me but Dimitri seemed to have a stone face on trying to not show any emotion.

"can I help you?" I asked them.

"yeah we were looking for Lissa, our mate wanted us to do him a favour and ask her out for him, I don't see why I couldn't do it himself but well we got dragged into it" Dimitri said in a fucking sexy Russian accent.

"oh shall I leave or message or do you want to wait, she will be here in about two minutes if you do want to wait" I told them and they nodded their heads.

"we will wait" Mason said to me. I nodded my head and walked over to the kitchen

"do you want a drink?" I asked them. Dimitri shook his head but mason said yes.

I put the kettle on and started to make myself a hot chocolate and mason wanted coffee.

I realised I still had a towel on but to be honest I wasn't going to go get changed just yet. Lissa always said, if you've got it, flaunt it.

I made the coffee and hot chocolate amazingly without the towel dropping and handed Mason the drink.

Both of the guys were in the kitchen with me and I sipped my hot chocolate. When the door knocked I walked over to it and opened it revealing… Jesse?

"did you not hear me on the phone?" I shouted at him. He was just starring at my body which was only wrapped in a towel.

"I was just checking that you didn't really have two guys in your apartment" he said.

"well I do!" I shouted and slammed the door on his face. Seriously he was such a prick, no means no and get out means get out!

I walked back to the room and picked up my hot chocolate, forgetting totally about the towel and it dropped revealing my naked body.

"shit" I muttered as I bent down to pick the towel up and wrap it tighter around my body. The door knocked.

I walked over to it and screamed "fuck off Jesse" but then I realised it was just Lissa.

"oh hey Liss, some guys are here looking for you" I told her and let her in. she walked in and raised her eyebrows at my towel. I smiled and walked into my room to get changed.

I dressed in some baggy jeans and a tight tank top. I walked out and saw that the guys had gone. Lissa was smiling so wide.

"ok what is it?" I asked her. Lissa squealed and smiled even wider if that was possible.

"I have a date, and he is so gorgeous, his name is Christian and he is a personal trainer at the gym, oh my god rose there as so many gorgeous men at the gym you have to go, like right now, today you have to go and ask for a personal trainer they are all so fit!" she screamed and I laughed. Seriously she talks so fast.

I rolled my eyes but continued to laugh.

"where is it, I will go later on?" I asked her. She smiled and walked over to her bag and got out the business card. It was only down the road so I went to go get changed.

I wore a red sports bra, a low cut loose white flannel top which I had tied up at the back so it looked like a crop top, and some grey sweat pants and white trainers. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and walked back out to the kitchen. Lissa was on the phone talking to who I think may have been 'Christian'.

She was giggling and laughing at whatever he was saying, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a apple off of the fruit bowl. When I had finished I chucked the core into the rubbish bin and waved to lissa, grabbing my gym bag and keys off the side.

I walked down the three flights of stairs and out the door and down the street. I was still newest around here as we only moved here about a month ago. I walked down the street and into the gym entrance.

The receptionist started asking me if I wanted a gym pass or a personal trainer. I said no to both of them, if I liked the gym and lissa was right about the fit guys then I would go back and asked for a gym pass and personal trainer. I walked into the gym room and my god was lissa right. These guys were actually so fit.

I went over to the lockers and shoved my gym bag into it and locked it. I walked over to one of the running machines and set it to the right speed.

I started to run at a steady pace and that's when I noticed them. Mason and Dimitri were both here, and they were personal trainers.

I jumped off the running machine and walked back out to the receptionist and asked for a gym pass and personal trainer.

"yeah of course you can but at the moment all the female trainers are taken so you will have to have a male one, you don't mind do you?" the women asked. I shook my head no and she told me I had been assigned to 'Belikov' and to just go in and ask one of the personal trainers who he was. I nodded and walked over to find Mason. He was talking to Dimitri and some other guy who was alright looking but not my type, looked more like Lissa's type.

"hey, Mason, you probably don't remember me but I was the girl in the apartment who you and Dimitri talked to" I said, he had a blank expression on his face like he didn't remember.

"the girl whose towel fell down" I said to him and then he remembered.

"oh hey rose, didn't recognise you" he said with a smile, I smiled back.

"yeah because you are in more clothes now" Dimitri said under his breath and shot me a strange look, like he hated me. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah well im looking for 'Belikov' or someone with a name like that or something" I said with a slight smile at Mason, turning my back on Dimitri.

"that's me" a Russian accent said behind me.

"no your Dimitri" I said to him. He smiled and the other guy who wasn't mason had a smirk on his face.

"yes im Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"yeah because who wants the name belikov as their first name" the other guy sniggered.

"shut it christian" Dimitri said. Wait hold on.

"you're christian?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"the one and only" he said in a smug voice.

"yeah well im Lissa's best mate so break her heart and I will break your face, and maybe wear your balls as earrings to show every one I don't joke around" I said sharply and asked Dimitri what to do.

"do some running, then weights and then finally stretches" he told me. I shot him a smile and walked over to the running machines. He set it to the right speed and I started to run. I was looking around when I caught a person who was quiet fit, not as fit as the Russian in front of me but he was still fit. He turned around and waved at me, I smiled and did a cheeky wink. When I turned around Dimitri was glaring at me.

"focus" he said to me. I mumbled a sorry and kept running. Thank god I was wearing a sports bra. It was around 5 o'clock and I ran till half past. When I had finished Dimitri gave me a bottle of water and I drank some of it. I was boiling so I took off my top just revealing my red sports bra. I noticed how Dimitri looked at my chest when he thought I wasn't looking but when he had looked once he got back to business. He made me lay down on one of them weight things where you lift the weights above your head.

He told me what to do and lifted the weights to put them on the end of the bar I would be lifting. When I started to lift them I got into a routine of lifting them up. They were actually really heavy but I wanted to look good in front of the fit Russian in front of me. I had been lifting the weights for a lifting weights for a little while when this women came over to Dimitri and started to talk to him.

"hey Dimitri, I was wondering if you would be able to train me after this session" she purred. I rolled my eyes and kept lifting the weights.

"sorry but this is my last session of the day and Roza is my new client so I wont be able to train you, maybe Mason will" Dimitri said and turned back to me. I was still lifting the weights and the girl shot me a glare and walked away. At that I just laughed.

"what are you laughing at?" Dimitri asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"that girl was throwing her self at you and you said no" I said laughing even though it wasn't that funny.

"its because he doesn't have a social life" a girl chimed in. she had a stronger Russian accent and looked to be a bit younger than me.

"im willow, Dimitri's younger cousin" she said to me. I stopped lifting the weights and Dimitri helped me put them back onto the resting hooks. I sat up and smiled at her.

"im Rose, and hopefully you are more fun than Dimitri" I joked and gave Dimitri a smile, he just raised one eyebrow at me. How cool I've always wanted to do that.

"seriously someone can you put some music on, its basically dead in here, the only people left are us and Christian everyone else has left, can we put some music on please" I pleaded to Dimitri.

He sighed and nodded his head. I shouted a 'yay' and so did willow. Willow skipped over to the cd player and put on ''

Us girls started dancing to it and I started to sing to it making us all laugh as I repeated the lines that drake sang.

"I hear you girl with your with them soft lips, yeah you no word to mouth" I said and we all laughed. Willow and I started to dance to it and Christian and Dimitri where watching laughing.

"baby you're a challenge lets explore your talent" I said repeating what Rihanna was saying. By the end of the song we were all laughing. The gym had shut a couple minutes ago and Christian left.

"anyway im off, by the way Dimitri im sleeping over Paige's house tonight so I wont be home" she said before she left.

I got up to leave when Dimitri called me back.

"you need to do your stretches or your muscles will cramp up" he told me I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"follow what I do" he said as he started to do some weird stretches that I had never done in my life before.

I tried to do one and hurt my side.

"ow, fuck!" I shouted out as I held onto my side. Dimitri walked over to me and looked at my side. He poked it and asked if it hurt.

I nodded my head and he helped get up.

"stand in front of me and try to raise your arms above your head, when it starts to hurt stop and keep your arms where it started to hurt" Dimitri told me. I nodded my head and raised my arms up. I got quiet high before it started to hurt really bad.

"ouch" I said and kept my arms where they were. Dimitri placed his hands on my hips and slid them up my side looking for and bones that might be sticking out. So far he hadn't found any and he kept moving his hands up, when his hands brushed the side of my breasts he dropped his hand.

"'you should be alright" he said not looking into my eyes. I nodded my head and went to my locker and took out my gym bag and said bye. I walked out of the gym and into the car park. As I walked out my name got called from behind me. I turned around and saw Jesse there.

"oh please fuck off jesse I don't want to be with you, ever so go away stop harassing me or I will call the police" I shouted at him. He pushed me into the side of the wall and had his hands pinned up on both sides of my face, cadging me in.

I tried to get him off but he was stronger than he looked.

"let me go!" I screamed at him. Jesse had a smug smile on his face. When he started to try and kiss me and forced me up against the wall harder I screamed and screamed again.

"Roza?" I heard a Russian voice say before Jesse's face was being smashed in by a Russian god. When Jesse was laying on the floor Dimitri walked over to me.

"are you ok Roza, did he hurt you?" he asked, scanning me over to check I hadn't been hurt. I launched my self at Dimitri and he hugged me close.

"yeah im ok" I mumbled and let go of him. I walked over and picked up my gym bag as I had dropped it when Jesse was harassing me. I picked it up and walked over and kicked Jesse in the ribs. I then turned to leave.

"roza, do you want a lift?" Dimitri asked me. I nodded my head and we walked over to Dimitri's car.

**Ok review please x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! this chapter had been edited by GabbiCalabrese xxx

Any way on with the chapter…

Chap 2:

We walked over to the car and got in. I gave Dimitri directions to where I lived and he started to drive.

"Thank you," I mumbled. Dimitri looked at me with a confused expression.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For beating that low life up and for the lift home," I said to him as he pulled up outside the apartments building.

"You are very welcome Roza, and come and train again tomorrow, well if you want to," Dimitri mumbled the last part.

"Of course I will," I told him and grabbed hold of my gym bag and walked into the building and up the three flights of stairs. I unlocked the apartment door and walked in.

"Oh, Rose, there you are. Why are you so late? The gym closed like half an hour ago." Lissa asked.

"Well we were running late in our training because Dimitri's sister came and we danced. Then, I injured myself doing stretches, and then I got harassed by Jesse, so Dimitri beat him up. And then Dimitri drove me home." I told her. Her face went from being angry to being shocked.

"Oh Rose, are you ok? Can I get you something, hot drink? Run a warm bath?" she asked me. I smiled at both of the ideas.

"I'll run the bath while you put the kettle on," I said to her whilst smiling.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in a very warm, deep, bubbly bath with a hot chocolate. Lissa was sitting on the toilet seat lid, talking to me about Christian.

"I met him today," I told her. She smiled.

"Oh, he is so nice! He is my personal trainer. So tell me about Dimitri," she said to me. I smiled.

"Well at first he was all up himself and that, and then this girl basically was throwing herself at him but he was like 'nah mate', then when I took my top off, revealing my sports bra, he looked at my breasts. Then, when we did stretches, I hurt my side so he did this thing where he felt for any bones out of place, and he basically touched my boobs. Then after that, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. Then, Dimitri beat the shit out of Jesse and hugged me to make sure I was ok. He then gave me a lift home and when I was about to leave the car he asked me to come train with him again tomorrow!" I told her.

Lissa was smiling brightly.

"He likes you, but he is trying to hide it for some weird reason. Tomorrow you have to look extra hot!" Liss said to me. I smiled.

"Is that even possible?" I joked, and handed Lissa my hot chocolate. She went to the kitchen to put the cups down and I got out the bath. I wrapped a towel around me and went to get changed into some clothes for bed.

I got into my light pink baby doll nightie, and went back into the living room where Lissa was setting up a movie and had a pizza on the coffee table and a WKD for us both.

We decided to watch The Strangers, Gothica, and then The Uninvited. In that time we had finished the pizza, had 4 WKD's and I had about two lagers and a glass of wine. I had no idea we had this much alcohol in the apartment, but by the end of the night I was a little bit tipsy and we were both scared.

We were watching The Uninvited when someone knocked on the door suddenly. We both screamed and Lissa told me to open the door. I was still scared from the movies, so I grabbed a big metal candle stick and went to open the door.

"Hello?" I said when I opened the door. The person turned around and when I saw his face I relaxed a bit.

"Shit Dimitri! You scared us," I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Roza it's only nine PM, do you always open the door with a candle stick in your hand?" he asked finding the situation amusing.

"No, but when you and your best mate have just watched three horror movies running, you get a bit scared," I said. Dimitri smiled at me and then he noticed what I was wearing.

"Roza has there ever been a time when I have seen you properly dressed?" he asked me. I smiled and shrugged.

"Probably not, but it's ok. You like seeing me hardly dressed. Am I right?" I giggled. Wow, this whole tipsy thing was going straight to my head.

"Rose, have you been drinking?" he asked me. I smiled at him and shook my head no.

"Well, actually only a teeny tiny bit," I said laughing.

"Well, I came here to give you your gym membership pass. You left it behind in my car," he said to me.

"Thank you, but we both know you only came up here because you wanted to see me," I said, and added a cheeky wink before Dimitri waved goodbye and left.

"Who was that, Rose?" Lissa asked me. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Dimitri," I told her. She smiled and laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the morning and had a shower. I then got changed and ready for the gym. Lissa had a job interview at some book store, so I was going to the gym earlier today.

I wore a pair of black baggy shorts, trainers, black sports bra and a white zip up hoodie. I grabbed my keys, said bye to Lissa—who was having her morning coffee— and left.

It was a quick walk to the gym, like it had been yesterday, and I was eager to train. Or to see who was training me.

I walked in to the gym, showed the receptionist my pass, and walked to the locker room to put my gym bag in the locker. I then walked out to find Dimitri, who was leaning up against the wall chatting with Christian.

When Dimitri saw me he smiled but kept his eyes on Christian. However when I unzipped the hoodie, revealing my sports bra, Dimitri stopped noticing Christian and was staring at me. When I walked over to them, Christian stopped talking.

"Hey. This may sound stupid, but did Lissa say anything about me?" Christian asked me. I laughed.

"Yeah, it does sound stupid. But yeah, she won't shut up about you. Oops! Don't tell her I told you that," I told him. He laughed and promised he wouldn't.

"Ready to train, Comrade?" I asked Dimitri.

"Comrade? That's a new one," he said to me. I put one hand on my hip.

"So you can call me 'Roza', but I can't call you comrade? And anyways, it suits you," I told him giving him my man eater smile and walking over to the running machine.

"Yeah, but Roza is your name. But I suppose Comrade is ok, so it will do," Dimitri said and walked over to me.

"Ok, no arguing. You have to do what I say and at how fast I put it," Dimitri said.

"Yep! I'll do what you want. And at how fast you want to go, Comrade," I said seductively. Even I could hear the double meaning in the words that I had said. Dimitri gulped and froze, he then looked up into my eyes and I laughed.

"Oh, you are fun to play with comrade," I said, and started to run to the pace he had set. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me, but couldn't stop the small smile playing on his lips. Damn they were nice lips.

Review please if you love me ;) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey finished all my homework that I have to do over the Christmas holiday so now I can dedicate my time to my fan fiction stories. this chapter was edited by my amazing editor GabbiCalabrese

Ok hope you like this chapter….. Can I just say not many stories do this but I am going to try to make Tasha a good person in this story and not a mean bitch.

Chapter 3:

After our session had ended, I left the gym with a smile on my face. The walk home was quick and when I got home the house was empty. A message was left on the phone for me.

"Hey Rose, its Liss. I just wanted to say that I'm staying over Christians tonight, and it's not what you think before you say it. So, I won't be home 'till the morning, maybe afternoon. You have a job interview tomorrow at 10 so don't be late, love you. Liss."

Was what the message said: _great lots of time left and nobody here to have fun with?_ Tomorrow I have a job interview at a clothes shop that I have got for my work experience for college. I'm studying fashion and English at the moment. Tomorrow will be my first day at the new college, the transfer was easy and I am able to carry on with the courses I was doing back in Montana.

You see, we had to leave. Lissa and I got into a bit of trouble with Aaron. Aaron was Lissa's ex boyfriend. He was nice and all but was a tad—how should I say this nicely—possessive, creepy, and extremely annoying.

So we got into an argument, and let's just say I broke his nose. So that's why we left. We wanted a new house, new job, new school and new boyfriend. Except I haven't got a boyfriend yet.

I walked into my room and over to my wardrobe. I might as well choose an outfit for the interview now to give me more time tomorrow morning.

I decided on a black, tight, high-waist pencil skirt with a red blouse and black stiletto heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up at half 7 and took a nice warm shower. I then had breakfast, hot chocolate, and packed my gym bag for after the interview. I got changed and curled my hair. I then applied light eye make-up and was ready to go. I got a cab seeing as my car was still in Montana. The journey wasn't very long and I soon found myself sitting in front of a woman in her thirties.

"Hello, my name is Rachael, and you must be Rosemarie Hathaway?" the lady said to me.

"Yes, but most people call me Rose," I told her as I shook her hand.

"Ok then. Rose, can you take a seat? We just need to ask you a few questions." Rachael said to me. I sat down in front of her desk as she sat behind her desk.

"So, why are you so interested in working at the shop?" she asked me. I smiled and took a deep breath. I hated interviews.

"Because I am studying fashion in college and needed a part time job to help with my work experience. And working in a popular clothes shop seemed like it would help me learn more about fashion and help me get a better reference," I told her honestly.

Rachael nodded her head and smiled.

"Have you had any experience in this before?" she asked me.

"Well I haven't ever worked in a clothes shop, but one of my friends used to work in a shop and I would sometimes help her out," I told Rachael. She nodded her head again.

"How old are you, Rose?" she asked me.

"Eighteen. And I know that seems really young, and you probably think that I will slack off on the job, but I really need this job and I really want it, so I promise I will work hard," I told Rachael. I just hope I didn't sound like a kiss ass.

"Thank you, Rose. That will be all. We will call you sometime in the week to inform you if you have gotten the job or not," she said and stood to shake my hand again. I smiled and walked out off the room, picking up my gym bag on the way out.

I got a cab to the gym, paid the driver, and walked into the gym. I showed the receptionist my membership card and walked in.

Dimitri was talking to Mason and some lady I didn't recognize. When I walked in to the room Mason and Dimitri turned to see me. To say Dimitri looked a bit shocked that I was in a very tight skirt that highlighted my curves, but actually made me look classy, would be an understatement.

"Sorry. I was at a job interview. I'm just going to get changed," I told him and walked to the changing rooms. I got changed quickly into a sports bra and my friend Adrian's old t-shirt that I had stolen from him ages ago. I hadn't talked to Adrian in a while, actually. I will call him tonight I think. I pulled on a pair of three quarter length black track suit bottoms and pulled my hair up. I then shoved on some socks and my trainers and put my stuff in the locker.

When I walked out, Dimitri was still talking to that lady. I walked over to them and saw that the woman was older than me and looked to be around twenty-eight.

"Hey Rose. This is my friend, Tasha. Tasha this is Rose," he introduced. Friend, huh? They looked kind of close for friends if you know what I mean.

I smiled and turned to Tasha.

"Hey Rose. Nice to meet you. Anyway, I will leave you and Dimka to train. See you later, Dimka!" Tasha said and walked out of the gym.

"Yeah come on, Dimka. Lets train," I said to him and laughed. He rolled his eyes and led me over to the running machines.

"I didn't think you would let your girlfriend call you Dimka. I mean what's that about Comrade?"I asked him as I got onto the running machine.

"It's my Russian name, and she isn't my girlfriend," he told me. Sure, sure, of course they weren't.

"And anyway, why do you care? You jealous?" he joked around. The truth is I was a little bit jealous.

"Yeah. Totally, Comrade. I thought I was the only one who rocked your world. I guess not," I joked around with him.

He tried to hide his smile but failed miserably. Willow entered the gym, then, and walked over to us.

"Hey Rose! Nice to see you again. Dimitri hasn't shut up about you since I met you," she said. At her comment my heart skipped a beat until Dimitri interrupted.

"She is joking. Aren't you Willow?" he said, but I caught the glare he gave her. She smiled and nodded her head, even though I'm sure she was just nodding her head for Dimitri's sake.

When our session had ended, I walked home and found Lissa was on the phone.

"Hey Liss," I said to her quietly as I went and sat next to her.

"Hey, someone wants to talk to you," she said to me and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said down the phone.

"What's up, Rosiepoo? It's Adrian. I've missed you and Liss. Why did you have to leave? I could have sorted that Aaron kid out for you." Adrian said down the phone. I screamed the word 'Adrian' out in excitement.

"Ahhh, Adrian! I was thinking about you earlier on, saying I was going to call you. How's my favorite man?" I asked him. I could hear him chuckle lightly.

"I'm good, actually. I have a surprise for you. I have got a girlfriend who I'm sure you will love. I met her today and she comes from New York. You might know her actually," he said to me.

"Why were you in New York?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was visiting a relative and then stopped at some café, and in walked the girl of my dreams. She is a bit younger than you, Rose. I think nearly seventeen. And she is from Russia. Her name is Willow," he said. At that I screamed again.

"Oh my god! I know her!" I shouted down the phone to him. I heard him laugh at my excitement.

"Yeah. So, I'm staying in New York for a little while if you want to hang any time. Here is my new number: its 07743962853," Adrian told me. I quickly wrote it down on this weird memo thing Lissa had bought ages ago, finally putting it to use.

"Ok, thanks Adrian. I will ring you some other time. Love you best friend," I said to him.

"Yeah, I know you do. Love you too, Rose. Bye." he said before I hung up on him.

"How was the interview?" Lissa asked me.

…

The rest of the night went by quickly and at seven I got a phone call.

"Hello? Rose speaking," I said down the phone line.

"Hey Roza, I just wanted to say that I won't be doing your training any more as I'm going to spend some time at Tasha's place," Dimitri told me. Have you ever had that feeling in your stomach when it feels like it just dropped and then came back up to stab you over and over again? Well that's how I'm feeling.

"Ok. How long will you be gone for?" I asked trying to sound casual but probably failing.

"Not sure. Maybe two weeks. I'm not sure if I am coming back though, so if I don't come back I guess this is goodbye," Dimitri said down the phone. He was leaving!

"Ok I guess it is. Bye, Comrade," I said down the phone, trying to sound ok but inside I wanted to stab Tasha.

"Bye Roza," he said before he hung up the phone call.

Three weeks have passed and I have given up hoping Dimitri will come back. I got the job at the shop and college is going well. Adrian has decided to move to New York as Willow and him are going well. I haven't quit the gym, I just no longer have a personal trainer. I have been down for the past three weeks. Lissa says I'm 'moping around'.

Today I headed off to the gym. Willow and I have become good friends and Lissa and Christian have gotten more serious.

I walked into the gym, some random guy was checking me out and I smiled at him, he was cute but was nothing compared to Dimitri.

Willow was leaning against my locker when I walked into the locker room.

"Hey Rose. Adrian is coming to pick me up from here in about ten minutes. So, I thought I would chill and watch you run, if that ok," she said. I smiled at Willow and nodded my head. We walked back into the main gym room, and I was shocked to see Adrian was already here. Us girls both ran up to him shouting 'Adrian' and embraced him in a hug. He kissed Willow on the lips and me on the forehead.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" he said and we laughed pulling out of his embrace.

"Good, thanks. You?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed willow again.

"Very good now," he said. I rolled my eyes at the two love birds and started to run. I noticed some guys were looking at me. So I smiled back at them.

Adrian and Willow soon left and some guy came over and talked to me, and that's when I noticed him.

Aaron was standing in the door way.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked me— who I was currently talking to.

"The guy by the door used to date my best friend, and we all got in an argument so I broke his nose," I told Nathan. Nathan looked to the door and back at me.

"You broke his nose?" Nathan said as he pointed over to the door. I looked over to the door way and realized Aaron had moved from the door way and in his place was Dimitri with Tasha. I froze but soon recovered.

"No. I broke his nose," I said pointing to Aaron. Seriously how did he even find us?

"Hey Aaron!" I called over. He turned and walked over to me.

"Rose, where is Lissa? She has some explaining to do," he said to me.

"Off with her boyfriend," I told him bluntly and blew him a kiss sarcastically, hoping Dimitri saw.

Dpov:

I walked in and immediately saw Roza. Some guy was talking to her but was looking straight at her chest. Stupid idiot. He should respect her like I do, not treat her like some trampy slut. My Roza was not a trampy slut. But she wasn't 'my Roza' either.

"Aaron!" I heard her call over some other guy. The guy who was called Aaron walked over to them and he and Roza had a little chat. Then Roza blew him a kiss. My hands tightened up into fists.

"Dimka, don't worry. She did it sarcastically. You can tell by the way her lips curved into a smirk. Go talk to her. I mean, seriously, you haven't shut up about her since you stayed at mine, and if you were quiet it was because you were moping around over her, so go see her," Tasha urged. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

Big mistake. When I turned around Roza was looking at us and obviously saw my embrace and must have thought it was something bigger than I meant it to be, because next thing I knew that guy she was talking to (not Aaron) had his tongue down her throat.

"You still think she wants me? I mean look at her and that guy," I said to Tasha. She nodded her head.

"She is doing it to get you jealous. Every girl does it and it normally works," Tasha told me and pushed me further into the gym.

I took a deep breath and walked up to Roza.

Review if you love me xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey just a quick chapter- sorry about them being so short. this chapter was edited by the amazing GabbiCalabrese

Chapter 4:

Dpov:

I walked up to Roza.

"Roza," I said to her as I got closer. She pushed the guy who had his tongue down her throat away from her, and he walked off mumbling something about 'sorry I have a girlfriend'.

"Hey Dimitri. Hey Aaron! What are you doing here anyway and how did you find us?" Rose shouted over to the Aaron guy. Seriously who was he? Her boyfriend maybe? He better not be.

"Mia told me by accident. She kind of blurted it out in front of Eddie. And I'm here to see Lissa. To win her back," that guy said to Rose. Oh, so it was _Lissa's_ ex.

"Good luck with that. She has a new guy now! One that isn't so possessive and controlling…and he isn't half bad looking either. They are getting quite serious actually," she told the guy with a smug grin.

"What's up Dimitri? Didn't think I would see you again," she said as her eyes travelled my body and back up, looking deep into my eyes. I saw some hurt there, but mostly she seemed happy to see me. I took a deep breath.

"I wasn't going to come back, but Tasha said I should, seeing as I was always down and talking about the people I missed. So, instead she is going to stay in a hotel for a little while," I told her.

She nodded her head and smiled.

RPOV:

I smiled to myself as I realized that if Tasha was staying at a hotel, then her and Dimitri weren't getting it on (if you know what I mean), and that Tasha was the person who convinced Dimitri to come back. I smiled and waved to Tasha. She looked a bit shocked but waved back.

"So, Roza, I was wondering: Do you want to maybe go out sometime? With me? I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to but—" Dimitri said, rambling on nervously.

I cut him off with my lips crushing against his. Our lips moved together in a rhythm, and I heard him moan a little. I smiled and pulled back.

"That was me saying yes," I told him with a quick smile. He smiled back at me and ran his hand through his loose brown hair.

"If that's how you say yes to a date, what will happen if the date is good?" he said rhetorically, laughing nervously. I had no idea why he was nervous. Dimitri was gorgeous and had a great personality. Why should I say no?

"We will have to find out, wont we?" I told him, giving Dimitri a cheeky wink. Dimitri smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss. This time it was slow and passionate.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that since I met you," he said to me and kissed me again. When we pulled back I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

"Same back at you," I retorted and stopped running. He smiled and I gave him a quick peck.

"I'm just going to get changed, don't go anywhere," I told him and dashed off to my locker. I walked into the changing room, put my gym bag down, and got in one of the shower cubicles. I quickly washed why self and hair. I wrapped a towel around me and picked up my gym bag. I walked into a changing cubicle and got changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans, pink polo shirt, and my converses. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and shoved my gym clothes into my gym bag. I walked back out to see Dimitri was standing exactly where I had left him, talking to Tasha.

She was hugging him and then waved and turned to leave, but then she caught my eye and waved goodbye to me as well. I waved back to her as I walked over to Dimitri. He spun around to face me and took my bag for me like a real gentleman. I couldn't help the smile from spreading on my face. It probably looked like a big cheesy grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Dimitri asked me, and my grin just got wider.

"How much of a gentleman you are. The nicest guy I have dated in a long time—if not ever," I told him truthfully and I saw his smile turn into a flat out cheesy grin that probably matched mine.

"I try to please my ladies," he said and then realized what he said.

"Not that I have more than one lady—and that one lady being you. And I didn't mean I try to please them in a sexual way even though I hope that I do alright in that department. Is it hot in here? I'm really hot," Dimitri said as he got all embarrassed that he was rambling on, trying to cover up what he had said.

"Dimitri, I know I'm your only lady. You would never cheat—well, you better not—and I'm sure you have no problem in that department," I chuckled to him and gave him a kiss and took his hand. Dimitri breathed out a breath that he must have been holding in, waiting for my reply probably. He smiled and walked me out of the gym.

"I hope not," he muttered and made me giggle.

**Sorry its short review please xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again guys, sorry I haven't updated recently but here you go, will probably only be a short chapter x edited by GabbiCalabrese

Chapter 5:

When Dimitri and I left, he drove me home and told me he would ring me tonight. We said our goodbyes and I ran up the stairs to talk to Lissa. She was sitting down watching some movie. It was called _The Ugly Truth_. That movie was a good one!

"Oh, I love this movie!" I said, running over and plopping my ass down on the couch. Lissa smiled at me and we sat there watching the movie for a little while, when I realized I had forgotten to tell Lissa something.

"Oh Liss, Dimitri is back and he is taking me out on a date! Yay. And plus, I saw Aaron. He is here, looking for us. He doesn't know where we live, but he knows it's in this area, seeing as he was at the gym. He wanted to try to 'win you back', but I told him all about Christian. You should have seen his face—priceless. Anyway, Dimitri is going to ring me tonight," I told her. Lissa smiled.

"Really? You and Dimitri? You two going to go out on a date? That's great! Do you know where he is taking you? And shame about Aaron being here. He needs to realize I don't like him like that. I love Christian! Hey, do you think you and Dimitri will get serious like Christian and me? Oh, by the way, I'm going out with Christian tonight I meant to text you earlier but got caught up in _The Ugly Truth_. It's a good movie isn't it?" she said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it is a good movie. And yeah, Aaron just needs to see that you don't want him. And yeah, don't worry about it. You go off having sex with Christian!" I said and gave her a cheeky wink. She rolled her eyes at my immaturity.

"It's not like that, Rose, just because that's all you think about," Lissa said and got up to go get ready for her date with Christian. I watched the rest of _The Ugly Truth_, and then went to help her get ready. Lissa was wearing a black skirt and a dark pink blouse. She had on cute pink pumps and a black cardigan that was mine. Her hair was down and straight and she had light make-up on.

"Looking good Liss," I complimented and she spun around to show me her outfit. She smiled at me and then the door knocked.

She rushed to get it, and there stood Christian, holding some flowers to her. _What a kiss ass_, I thought to myself. But thought it was actually rather sweet. Lissa put the flowers on the side of the kitchen.

"Rose, can you put the flowers in some water so I can go?" Lissa asked me. I nodded my head and she left. I walked out to the kitchen a grabbed a vase and poured some water in it. I then shoved the flowers into the vase and put it in the middle of the dining room table.

I heard the door knock and I walked over to get it. Lissa was always forgetting stuff. She probably forgot her mobile phone. I walked to the door and opened it with a smile on my face.

Except it wasn't Lissa. it was….Aaron?

"What do you want Aaron?" I asked him bluntly. He gave me a sarcastic look.

"To see Lissa," Aaron said to me. I laughed at him—straight in the face—he didn't look amused, though.

"Im serious. Where is she? I want to talk to her," he told me in a strong voice.

"She is out with her new boyfriend, Christian. You know, the one I was talking about the other day," I told him with a smug smile on my face.

"Rose, I'm not playing around. I want to see her," he threatened.

"Thank you, come again," I said and slammed the door on his face and quickly locked it.

"Rose, I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay out here until Lissa gets back," Aaron shouted through the door.

"Yes, when she gets back with her _new_ boyfriend," I shouted out laughing. And then the phone rang.

"Hello. Rose speaking," I said down the phone receiver.

"Hey Roza," Dimitri said to me. I smiled.

"Rose, let me in. I'm not leaving!" Aaron shouted.

"Roza, who is that?" Dimitri asked, his voice was laced with jealousy.

"Babe, it's Lissa's ex. He is sort of not leaving," I told Dimitri truthfully.

"Oh, Roza, can I ring you back in like ten minutes, please?" Dimitri said. I got a bit worried but thought nothing of it really.

"Ok baby," I said before he hung up. Well that was weird.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Its been absolutely ages, sorry about that. I sort of have forgotten about this story, this is only a quick update but I felt bad as I haven't up in ages.**

**Sorry its only going to be short I have loads of homework. Bloody school :/**

**Chapter 6:**

I put the phone back into the receiver and waited for it to ring back. It was about 6 minutes later when I heard a rustle outside. For fuck sake, will Aaron leave already! I stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

I was a bit shocked at what I saw. Dimitri had aaron pinned up against a wall saying something to him, probably threatening from the tone of his voice. Dimitri dropped aaron and he quickly fled.

Dimitri turned around, now alone in the hall way, when he saw me he looked surprised.

"what are you doing here?" Dimitri said as I walked further into the hallway.

"could ask the same thing, what do you think you are doing?" I asked him.

"I had to, I don't know rose I just didn't like the thought of him being there, sitting out side like some kind of pervert" Dimitri said.

"so you didn't trust me? You had to come over here to make sure he wasn't inside, kissing me, or having sex with me, thanks a lot Dimitri" I said, the last part dripped in sarcasm.

"no I trust you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but whatever rose, getting rid of your little friend didn't seem to bother you" Dimitri rambled and turned to leave.

"wait, Dimitri" I said, with a sigh. He turned towards me and I gave him a smile.

"you did that for me?" I asked him. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"no I did it for the Easter bunny" he said sarcastically at me. I smiled at him, walking closer to him I pulled a hold of one of his hands and dragged him inside the apartment.

I pulled him closer and shut the door behind us, pulling him towards me our lips instantly met. I heard a soft moan from Dimitri which made me give out a little whimper, and this of course made Dimitri moan louder. His grip around my waist was tight yet I still felt like I wanted him to be rougher, my hands went in to his hair and I pulled slightly, making him whimper.

We walked like this to my bedroom and I then pushed him on my bed.

(a/n: don't worry its not a lemon!)

After a hot make out session the phone started to ring, at first I just ignored it and started to kiss Dimitri again, but then it was constantly ringing.

"what!" I shouted down the phone.

"oh its Adrian, I just wanted you to know that Willow and I are staying late and want you to tell Dimitri for us, as he will probably kill me" Adrian told me. I smiled, answered a yes and then he hung up.

"sorry bout that, Adrian says him and willow are staying late, going to some club I think" I told Dimitri. He nodded his head and then started to kiss my neck.

And then the door knocked. For fuck sake! I sighed and stood up, stormed towards the door and opened it wide up to see some delivery man.

Holding a massive bouquet of gorgeous lilies and one red rose.

"are you rose?" the man asked. I nodded my head yes and then took the flowers from the delivery man.

There was a note attached to the red rose.

"Dear Roza

There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.

Dimitri xxx

I closed the door on the man and turned to see Dimitri was leaning against my bedroom door frame with a shy smile on his face. I turned my man eater smile on him, put the flowers on the kitchen side and ran into his arms.

We cuddled like that for a long time before I put the flowers in a vase and on my bedside table. We then just laid on my bed talking about random things.

"what do you want to talk about?" I asked Dimitri. He was playing with a lock of my hair.

"I don't mind, erm something random?" Dimitri answered me. I smiled and thought of something random to talk about.

"erm lets play twenty questions but they have to be about personal things?" I asked him. He nodded ok.

"ok, erm are you a virgin?" he asked me. I wasn't a virgin and I think he knew that.

"nope, next question" I replied. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and started to stroke my face.

"when was the last time you had sex?" he asked. I had to think about this.

"about three months ago" I answered. Dimitri nodded his head.

"what's the worst chat up line some said to you?" he asked me. I smiled at the memory.

"do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past again?" I told Dimitri.

"and what was your rely?" Dimitri asked me, curious.

"nah just keep walking" I said and we started laughing.

"rose when do you want to go on a date?" Dimitri asked me, whilst stroking my collar bone. I shivered under his touch.

"hmm?" I said not paying attention to what he said.

"when can I take you out on a date, I mean if you still wanted me to, do you still want to go on a date?" Dimitri said, rambling.

I smiled at his cuteness and nodded my head happily.

"very much so" I said before kissing his neck. Dimitri let out a low moan, and then my phone rang.

For fuck sake, every time when things get 'closer' something happens.

"yeah?" I said down the phone.

"hey Rose, its me Liss, im just saying that Christian said he is taking me away at the weekend, is that ok?" she asked me. I laughed.

"im not your mum Lissa, of course its ok" I said before I hung up.

"now where was we?" I asked my sexy Russian…. Who was getting ready to go!

"sorry babe, but I have to go meet Tasha" Dimitri said. I sighed and nodded my head. Fucking Tasha, she was a nice person and all but he was ditching me.

I stood up and walked him to the door.

"bye Roza" he said and kissed me, I kissed him back and said bye. When he left I sat down and watched some television, and that's when I heard it.

The thud, thud, scream. Thud, thud, moan, thud, thud, moan, thud ,thud scream. The next door neighbours were having wild sex, and here I am alone. Nobody to talk to, damn you lissa, leaving me all alone.

Well except for the noises coming from the apartment next door.

The shrill noise of the phone broke my day dream.

"hello?" I said down the phone line.

"hey its me" said the familiar voice.

**Review please xxx**


End file.
